1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves two processes to purify a known chemical compound, 2,4-di(1-pyrrolidinyl)-6-chloropyrimidine (III) and a modification whereby the 2,4-di(1-pyrrolidinyl)-6-chloropyrimidine (III) is transformed to the desired 2,4-di(1-pyrrolidinyl)-6-(1-piperazinyl)pyrimidine (IX) all in one process.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,535 discloses that treatment of 2,4,6-trichloropyrimidine (I) with isopropyl amine results in a mixture of 2,4-di(isopropylamino)-6-chloropyrimidine and the 2-chloro isomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,515 discloses that treatment of 2,4,6-trichlorpyrimidine (I) with isopropyl amine under different (milder) conditions results in a mixture of 2-isopropylamino)-4,6-dichloropyrimidine and the corresponding 4-isopropylamino isomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,318 discloses that treatment of 2,4,6-trichloropyrimidine (I) with pyrrolidine (II) at 20.degree.-25.degree. for 4 hrs gives 2,4-di(1-pyrrolidinyl)-6-chloropyrimidine (III) in 74.0% yield. The yield of 4,6-di(1-pyrrolidinyl)-2-chloropyrimidine (IV) was not disclosed.